TFxHuman One-Shots
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: Although is unlikely and weird, many of us still like couples Transformers x Humans. (Requests Open)If you have a favorite xeno couple, ask me to write a one-shot. The information's and rules are in the first chapter. (But please, if you don't enjoy those couples, just ignore and don't give offensive insults to the ones who do.)
1. Chapter 1

Despite the Transformers being gigantic mechanical robots, we still ship then with some human character, no matter how weird and unlikely this seems. Still… some of them are so cute! Particularly me, have my fair share of Xeno Couples.

That's why, I'm making a **Fanfic Request!**

You can ask me to write a one-shot, with the TFxHuman that you want. But attention, only couples from these continuities (because those are the ones I know the best):

-G1

-Animated

-Unicron Trilogy

-Prime

-Bayverse

Just some rules:

 **-Only Human with Transformers. No human holoforms, except human-sized version of themselves.**

 **-Only Canon Characters! No OC's!**

 **-It doesn't need to be a romantic One-Shot. It can be a father-daughter/son relationship, a deeply friendship, etc. The only thing that matters, is that there is a deep bond between the human and the bot/con.**

 **-You can either give the details of how you want the story to progress or you can let me decide this (although, seriously I prefer if you gave the details! Sometimes my brain is a real bitch!)**

 **-I will not write pedophilia, gore and rape fics. If the human character is young, make clear, he is under the age in the story.**

 **-I'm so sorry, but I will not write NSFW scenes. I don't think I would be able to do it. Maybe I can make it sound that "something" happened between the characters, but that's it.**

 **-Please, don't rush me! I take some time to write, but that's because I want to write something good! Besides, since my native language is not English, I have to write, then translate to English. Plus, I have my other Fanfics I'm working on. So, if I'm taking too long to write your one-shot, it doesn't mean I have abandoned. I'm just taking a little of time.**

If you have any question, fell free to ask.


	2. SGTFPrime -Thrill of the Hunt

**Request of greyblueflames98**

 **Pairings: SGAirachnid x SGJack Darby**

 **Although is a Shattered Glass story, the characters have theirs original personality. Especially Airachnid, that still have a thing for hunts. But her armor is white with pink details (inspired by a picture on DeviantArt).**

* * *

"You know Air... if the other Decepticons knew of your obsession; they would be at least worried." Jack Darby commented with his partner.

"Oh, they know about it. Now be quiet that they are already preparing to attack!" She replied, without taking away the optics of the five lions, who were preparing to hunt an antelope.

Jack only sighed. His partner, Airachnid, was one of the sweetest and kindest femmes he knew (not that he knew many femmes, except the Autobots insane Arcee). But... she had the strange mania to love observing animals hunting. She could spend all day watching the Discovery Channel when it was about predators.

And that was why the two were there, on a safari in Africa, watching a group of lions hunt. Not that Jack did not find it interesting. One time, the two went to Argentina, in South America, to watch orcas hunting sea lions. Can you believe they beach on purpose just to hunt?

But he was not so thrilled to see animals hunting. And he certainly did not shout with joy when the hunter was able to catch his prey. Airachnid did that. So he could not help but be (just a little) alarmed.

"Let's go! Fence him! Get closer! Yes!" She cried excitedly, as the lions managed to catch their prey. "Wasn't that exciting?" She asked to your human partner, with a big smile on her face.

" _Why does she have to give such a gorgeous smile after watching these hunts?"_ He asked himself. That was why he always accompanied her, because that always made her so happy. And... as long that she only watched, but never do it herself, he was okay with that.

"I'm going to go look a little better," she said turning into his spider form that was much quieter and went to where the lions were.

"Wait, Air! It's getting late, do not you think we should... come back...?" He said, but she was already far ahead and did not seem to have heard. Sighing, he sat on a rock and waited.

But as the hours passed, Jack began to get worried. It was getting dark and hard to see. Where was Airachnid?

"Air? Airachnid? Where are you?" He shouted, getting up and calling for his partner. "If-if you're making a joke, it's not funny!"

A branch snapped on his side. And leaves of grass moved, though there was no wind. Did the lions smell him and decided to go after him?! Scrap! Should he run? But to where?

"Air! Where are you-?"

"Gotcha!"

A large white blotch jumped right into Jack's chest, making him fall backward, with an "Ugh!" It was Airachnid, with a triumphant smile on his face. "Oh, Jack! If you were a lost antelope... you'd already be my dinner!" She teased, and to finish, kissed the young man's cheek.

For a few seconds, he did not move. The shock of the fright combined with the kiss, made Jack's brain stand on standby for a while. "A-A-Airachnid! What-what idea was that?!" stammered. He tried to get up, but the femme was holding him firmly to the ground.

"Are you talking about me scaring you or kissing you?" She asked calmly.

"B-bo-both!"

"Well, seeing the lions hunting made me so inspired! I wanted to enjoy and play with you a little! And the kiss ... it's because you look so cute when you're ashamed!" She laughed. "Why? Didn't you like it?"

"N-It's not that I did not like it, but... but... really?! Besides, how could you camouflage yourself in the dark? Your armor is white!"

"Professional secret, partner," she said with a wink. "It was fun, but it's getting late. Let's go back?" And without even waiting for the young man to respond, she left him and went to call Soundwave and ask for an Ground Bridge.

Jack sighed wearily. He loved Airachnid, but sometimes dealing with her made him more tired than dealing with Miko. "You know Air, I'm just grateful you're on our side," he said, getting up and going to her side. "I don't like to think about what it would be like if you were our enemy."

Airachnid only laughed at his comment "And you say that Miko has a crazy imagination."

Of course none of them had any idea that in a universe contrary to the one they lived, Airachnid was far from being a good femme and had a collection of heads of beings that she had hunted herself, and had grand plans to make Jack of that universe be part of it. But they did not need to know and could remain happy with that blessed ignorance.

* * *

 **It was actually very fun to write this one-shot. I liked to play with Airacnhid's personality, making her someone sweet and at same time creepy. And I loved to "torture" Jack. XD**


	3. Prime -Meeting on a Hill with a Tree

**Request of Rowena Bensel**

 **Pairings: Miko Nakadai x Megatron**

 **This wasn't suppose to take so long. But my brain wasn't cooperating with me. I couldn't think of a subject Miko and Megatron would talk in a date, without sounding too OOC. Luckily, my muse kick in right in time!**

* * *

The state of Nevada is formed largely by desert. But there are some places where green manages to prevail. One of these places is in the city of Jasper. Farther out of town, there is a large, leafy tree. This tree is a great landmark in the city. Anyone who says "Meet me on the hilltop tree," will know exactly what they're talking about. And this tree is often a meeting point for couples in the city.

And a meeting was happening at that moment.

It was a New Moon night. It was dark but thanks to that, the stars could be seen perfectly.

An emerald green portal opened close to the tree. From the portal, the leader Decepticon left. Megatron was in his holoform, since there would be less chance of anyone seeing him.

Approaching the tree, he saw that someone had arrived before him. "Miko, you can stop hiding, I know you're there."

And the young woman came out from behind the tree with a small pout. "You're no fun! I wanted to scare you!"

"My apologies dear, but you're going to have to try harder than that," the warlord pointed giving a small laught.

Yep. Miko Nakadai and Megatron were having a secret relationship. (Obviously, the Autobots did not know that).

"I did not expect you to come today. Shouldn't be celebrating with your friends that you passed your college entrance exam?"

"I told them that I had been so nervous about the results that I just wanted to relax. We'll celebrate tomorrow," she answered.

Although she had always said she did not have much interest of entering a college, Miko had enrolled in an arts college in Tokyo. Bulkhead had been very pleased with that.

"Oh, the little girl who threatened me the day I went to the Autobot Base, is now going to college. Time goes by so fast," Megatron said, sounding dramatic.

"YUCK! Stop talking like that! You look like a father talking to his daughter! And I don't have any 'daddy fetish'!" Miko complained in disgust, making Megatron laugh.

"Why are you so serious? Should have been more excited, you were able to enroll in the college you wanted so badly." Asked, noticing that Miko had a slight frown is the face.

"I'm happy. It's just... I'm worried about going back to Japan." she confessed.

"Oh? And why this?"

"I'm probably overreacting... but I'm afraid that now that I'm an adult, my father will want to arrange a marriage for me."

"Would he do that?" Megatron asked, but his voice seemed to hide a growl.

"No... I mean, I've seen my dad talking once or twice about it, but it does not mean he's actually going to do something," said trying to sound like it wasn't anything but failing miserably.

Megatron said nothing. His face was serious, making Miko feel apprehensive. And without her noticing, the Decepticon leader was right in front of her, his face inches from hers.

"I really hope your creator does nothing. Otherwise, I'll have to... intervene."

"Megatron, you cannot kill my father! Or my suitors!" objected.

"I was not thinking about that," he replied, but something in his tone made Miko doubt that he meant it. "Maybe I would just have a talk with your creator..."

"And kill my father from the heart with fright. Sorry lover, but I think I can deal with it."

"May I ask how?"

"Simple. I'll be myself!" Replied confidently. "Most people cannot hold me for long. You, Bulkhead and Wheeljack are the only exception."

"What if that fails?" asked.

"I'm going to go to Plan B!"

"And what's your plan B?"

"I have not thought of him yet. Give me a few more days and I'll have something!" answered, keeping the confident tone.

That made Megatron laugh again. This was what he liked so much about Miko, she was so spontaneous, there was not much that could get her down. She was strong, even though she was a human. Could someone imagine what it would be like if she were Cybertronian?

"Besides, I'm going to miss our meeting place," she said, referring to the tree "Don't you?"

"Not really," he replied. Miko raised her eyebrows but decided to listen to what he had to say first. "Any place is special, as long as you're on my side."

"That's so romantic... who are you and what did you do to Megatron?" she asked, semi-jokingly.

"Brat." He just replied. And without giving any warning he kissed her.

Miko was taken by surprise for a few seconds, but then began to return the kiss. Who knew the leader Decepticon knew how to kiss so well?

Suddenly, Miko's cell phone rang. Megatron let out a growl and Miko had to control herself not to do the same. "Yes?"

" _Where are you, young lady?!"_ her host mother shouted into the phone so loudly that she had to pull the phone away from the ear. " _What's the idea of getting out of bed at nine o'clock without warning us ?!"_

"I was coming to meet my lover, why?" She decided to speak, knowing that this would shock her host mother.

For a few seconds, there was just the silence. _"I-I do not care if you were meeting the Pope, go home now or you're punished until the menopause!"_ the older woman stutter trying to keep composed.

"Mine or yours?"

But before she answered, Miko hung up the phone. "It looks like we're going to have to continue our meeting for another day."

"Pity. I think the next time we meet; you'll already be in Japan." He pointed.

"Most likely. I'll send you a message with the coordinates of my house."

"You could give the coordinates to your room, it would save us a lot of time," the warlord said suggestively.

"Perverted." Was her answer. The two parted and went on their way; Miko returned to home and Megatron requested a ground-bridge for the Nemesis. Soon, there was no sign that the two had met there.

But if someone looked carefully, would notice that there was a small drawing carved on the tree trunk that would not disappear so soon: M x M.

* * *

 **Miko and Megatron both had names with initial "M". It's a small detail, but I can't help but think it's cute!**


End file.
